Collection (ST oneshots)
by Anneita Winter
Summary: Diese Geschichte ist eine Sammlug aus One shots und losen Ideen. In den meisten Fällen schreibe ich runter was mir grade zu einer neuen Idee einfallt oder eine Scene die ich gerne sehen würde. Ihr könnt mir gerne mitteilen aus welcher der Ideen ich eine richtige FF machen soll. LG Anneita


Das erste Kapitel spielt vor der dritten Staffel, aber nach der ersten vielleicht zweiten (achtung Spoiler)  
Es geht um einen OC namens Lizz (oder eben Lizzy) und Dustin.

Lizzys PoV  
Nervös huschte mein Blick von einem Buch zu nächsten. So schnell ich konnte hetze ich durch die Reihen und betrachtete die Buchrücken auf der Suche nach Büchern über fortgeschrittene Genetik. Meine Jacke hatte ich eng um meinen Körper geschlungen und die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Ich musste mich beeilen und durfte nicht von den falschen Leuten erkannt werden. Meine hände zitterten unentwegt während ich mit zittrigen Fingern über die Buchrücken fuhr. Da. Ich blieb vor einem Regal mit der Aufschrift Biologie stehen. Vor mir standen verschiedene Bücher zu dem Thema Genetik und Zellaufbau. Ich suchte die Schriften vor mir nach irgendetwas ab das für einen detaillierten und fortgeschrittenen Inhalt sprach. Irgendwas für Professoren, nicht für Schüler.  
Ich hatte schon drei Bücher im Arm als plötzlich ein Junge in die Reihe einbog in der ich stand. Vor schreck zuckte ich zusammen und hätte fast das Buch fallen gelassen, welches ich gerade aus dem Regal hob. Ich konnte es gerade noch auffangen als eines der anderen Bücher runter fiel direkt auf meinen Kopf. Es hatte zu wackeln begonnen als ich um das Buch auf zu fangen mich an einem der Bretter ab stützte und so das Regal zum wackeln brachte. Ich stieß einen leisen schmerzenslaut aus und rieb mir den Kopf an der Stelle wo mich das Buch getroffen hatte. "Oh tschuldigung." murmelte der Junge vor mir. Er trat einen Schritt näher und hob das Buch. Seine Haare standen in wilden Locken ab und auf dem Rücken trug er einen Rucksack. Sein Pullover war rot und dazu hatte er eine blaue Jeans an. Als er sich aufrichtete konnte seine hellblauen Augen erkennen. Er grinste schief und es wirkte irgendwie aufrichtig. Nett. Er hielt mir das Buch entgegen. Ich zuckte zurück.  
Streckte dann aber zögerlich eine Hand aus. Er wirkte nicht böse oder so als ob er mich komisch fände. Er lächelte einfach und irgendwie fühlte ich mich sicher in seiner Nähe. Es schien fast als würde er alle mit seiner guten Laune anstecken. Sodass ich unweigerlich auch lächeln musste. "Ich ähm ich bin Dustin." meinte er langsam und streckte die Hand aus. Wieder schreckte ich ein stück zurück. Ganz ruhig. Er ist nett, du willst doch nicht das er dich gleich als Psycho kennenlernt. Sagte ich zu mir selbst. Ich atmete tief durch und reichte ihm dann ebenfalls die Hand. Ich hatte schon häufiger gesehen wie die Leute auf der Straße dies taten um sich zu begrüßen. Dabei verlagerte ich das Gewicht der Bücher auf meinen linken Arm. "Lizzy" antwortete ich leise. Sein lächel wurde noch breiter und er legte den Kopf leicht schief um die Titel auf den Einbänden der Bücher lesen zu können. "Genetik. Interessantes Thema." meinte er lächelnd. Ich hob den Kopf leicht und nickte. Strafte dann aber meine Schultern und ging mit dem Bücher im Arm an ihm vorbei. Ich durfte nicht länger als nötig Draußen sein und erst recht nicht zu lange mit jemanden Reden. Es wäre gefährlich wenn zu viele Leute mich sehen und wiedererkennen würden. Ich seufzte schwer als ich auf den Tresen zu ging. Mein Leben war nicht leicht. Doch das konnte ich nicht ändern. Zumindest noch nicht. Ich hörte noch wie Dustin mir noch ein Tschüss hinterher rief, wofür er von einer Person ein paar Gänge weiter ein genervtes sscht bekam. Ich drehte mich nicht noch mal um, doch aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich erkennen wie er mir noch einen Moment nach sah ehe er sich wieder den Bücher widmete. Auch sah ich ihn ein weiteres mal als ich die bücherei verließ. Er war in einem der Bücher versunken sodass ich ihn meinerseits betrachten konnte. Ich blieb kurz stehen, die geliehenen Bücher hatte ich fest an meine Brust gepresst damit ich sie nicht fallen ließ. Er war wirklich ...Süß? Ich war mir nicht sicher welches wort da passte. Mein englisch war sowieso nicht so gut doch das lesen half.  
Als sich die Tür vor mir öffnete schaute ich erschrocken auf und klammerte mich an die Bücher. Ein weiterer Junge hatte die Bibliothek betreten. Er besaß schwarze Locken und sehr blasse Haut. Wie auch Dustin hatte er einen Rucksack auf dem Rücken. Er sah mich kurz mit einem verwirrten Blick an ehe er an mir vorbei ging. Blicke wie dieser waren einer der Gründe warum ich es hasste raus zu gehen. Auch wenn der Blick des Jungen längst nicht so verletzend und wertend wie die meisten anderen war. Grade Erwachsene warfen mir verächtliche Blicke zu.  
Mit schnellen Schritten verließ ich das Gebäude. Mit der einen Hand zog ich die Kapuze noch weiter runter während die ander die Bücher noch enger an mich drückte. Mein Atem ging schwer als ich geradewegs in richtung Wald lief. Vor der Bibliothek stand noch zwei Jungs und ein Mädchen neben vier Fahrrädern. Doch ich beachtete sie gar nicht. Allerdings spürte ich deuchtlich wie sie mich anstarrten als ich mit gesnktem Kopf davon lief. Einer von ihnen, der dunkelhäutige, wendete sich wieder den anderen zu und sagte genervt: " Wo bleibt Dustin nur schon wieder?"  
Meine Schritte verlangsamten sich etwas. Sie kannten ihn also. Nichts ungewöhnliches. Geh einfach weiter! Deswegen war der Junge, mit den schwarzen Locke, vermutlich auch in die Bibliothek gegangen. Weil er und seine Freunde draußen auf Dustin warten.  
Ich schüttelte sachte den Kopf. Warum machte ich mir über sowas gedanken das ist jetzt nicht wichtig! Ich schaute stur geradeaus. Mein Ziel, den Wald, immer im Blick. Ich wusste, dass ich ebenso wie meine Schwester zu den Träumern gehörte, die sich schnell mal in in ihren Gedanken verliefen. Aber jetzt musste ich mich konzentrieren.  
Die Gefahr war zu groß um sich ablenken zu lassen. Schon von weitem erkannte ich die schattenhafte Gestalt zwische den Bäumen.

_  
Ich hoffe euch hat dieser erste Einblick in eine mögliche Geschichte gefallen.  
Teil mir gerne eure Meinung in den Reviews mit.

LG Anneita

Bin hier noch etwas aktiver: user/WolfShadowe  
Meine bis heriegen ST FFs: .de/s/5d4ee75f0005c5b82153e29f/1/Hopeless  
.de/s/5d4ee9a60005c5b819cfad04/1/Lost


End file.
